Surprise!
by Hebinekojin
Summary: Who threw a pregnancy test in the Gryffondor common room's garbage? What is Harry hiding? And why is Draco so depressed? Answers inside.


Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Surprise**

It was the end of the fifth year feast, and everybody was partying in the Great Hall, as Voldemort had finally been killed in the Ministry of Magic by Harry Potter a few weeks before.

The only unhappy one was Harry Potter himself. He was gloomy as he slipped out of the Great Hall unnoticed and headed to the infirmary where his godfather was lying, unconscious after his dive through the veil.

Harry always managed to spent a few hours every day sitting by his bed, sometimes holding his hand, sometimes just crying but always speaking, in the hope that he'll wake up. He had always been disappointed till now, and today was no exception.

He was leaving his side when he bumped into someone and ended up on the floor. When he looked up, he felt his breath being taken away: here, uncertain on his feet, was the object of all his nightly fantasies since last summer.

Reddening, he stumbled to his feet and was to excuse himself when he was kissed deeply.

Stunned, he let the kiss continue for a few minutes before trying to push the other one away.

"Stop that, what do you think you're doing? You're pissed as a newt..."

"Am not, now shut up"

Harry's voice thinned "You hate me!"

"Nope. Now stop babbling and start kissing me!"

Surrendering to the unavoidable, Harry kissed him and let himself be pulled towards the nearest private bedroom.

The morning after, he woke up before his lover, quickly disentangled himself and dressed before going back to Sirius' bedside.

He was still there when his two best friends entered.

"Harry, don't tell me you spent the whole night in here!" Hermione asked, horrified.

Harry blushed. Seeing him embarrassed, Ron intervened. "Hermione, stop bugging him!" He turned to Harry "Your luggage is ready, so you can stay here till the last minute, isn't that great?"

Harry whispered a quick thank you and returned his attention to Sirius.

The three friends waited in silence for a few minutes before somebody knocked at the door.

"So, Harry, how are you doing, my lad?" asked Dumbledore.

"Better than Sirius, at least..."

"I'm sorry, dear boy, but I have some bad news, you can not stay here, you'll have to spent the summer at your relatives..."

Hermione and Ron were looking incredulously at the Headmaster. Harry shouted "Why?" and started to pace the room.

Dumbledore sighed. "Even if you killed Voldemort, there are still Death-eaters on the loose. And besides, Sirius is not able to take care of you in the state he's in."

"But Remus..."

"Is as good a target as you, Harry, since he captured Peter Pettigrew and a few others high ranking Death-eaters. He'll be hiding as well."

"We could hide together..."

"No, Harry. Due to his monthly problem, the Ministry forbid you to hide with him. You'll have to wait till Sirius awoke or till we managed to get Fudge fired."

Harry slumped on the bed near Sirius' own.

"I'm really sorry, Harry..." Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room.

As soon as he had left, Hermione and Ron hugged Harry, whispering soothing non-senses in his ears.

The train ride was completely uneventful for the trio. They were not even once bothered by Malefoy and his Slytherin friends.

At the station, Harry bid his friends goodbye before dejectedly following his uncle to his car.

The next morning, Harry, as usual, was waked up by his aunt's shrill voice ordering him to get up and make breakfast.

He quickly made his way to his door before finding that the walls were turning. He steadied himself by putting his hand on the wall and, taking a deep breath, opened his door. As soon as he was down the stairs and smelled the cooking bacon, he felt his dinner begging for a way out and rushed to the bathroom just in time.

Harry spent his first month of summer repeating this process. His aunt was worried : once could be chalked up as an upset stomach, a week to a flu, but a whole month?

At the end of July, on Vernon's insistent advice, as he was fed up being woke up by Harry's retching, she took Harry to the chemist, as Vernon refused to spent some good money on a doctor for Harry.

Dudley, always ready to have a good laugh at Harry's expense, had come too. When Petunia was done explaining the symptoms to the clerk, he frowned and asked if the sick was female. Petunia pushed Harry in front of the clerk and laughed nervously "Unless he's hiding it well, he's male. But why are you asking?" she enquired.

"If he was a female, I'd say he would be preggies... But as it is, I don't know..." the clerk answered.

Petunia shrugged and ushered a laughing Dudley and a mortified Harry out of the pharmacy.

Dudley made fun of Harry all the way home, before leaving to spent the day with his friends in the nearby park.

When he came back late at night, he was giggling, and his laughter resumed as soon as he caught sight of Harry. He took something out of his pocket and threw it at Harry, laughing too much to be able to say something.

Harry's eyes bulged as he saw the pregnancy test lying innocently in his hand. He blushed beet red before putting it quickly in his pocket and forgetting it.

Dudley teased Harry so relentlessly with this all summer, that Harry was over-joyced to get back to Hogwarts. Even his uncle dropping him three hours in advance didn't put a damper on his joy.

As soon as he saw his friends, he ran to them and hugged them tightly, babbling excitedly on how he was happy to see them.

He was still chatting as the train left, but the motion quickly sent him to sleep. He awoke when the sweet trolley stopped at their door and burst into tears when Ron beheaded a chocolate frog with his teeth.

Hermione and Ron were stunned speechless as Harry in between his sobs, berated Ron on his unnecessary display of cruelty.

Hermione tried to intercess for her boyfriend but her protestations only served to anger Harry. He was opening the door to leave the compartment when he stood face to face with Malefoy.

"Oh sod off, Malefoy" he snarled with a sneer that could have rivalled Draco's own before storming in direction of the toilets.

Draco could only blink before he was pushed by a fuming Hermione following Harry and shouting " Harry Potter, come back here at once!"

Shrugging Draco peeked in the compartment and eyed Ron, who was suspiciously probing the sweets Harry had been eating before his outburst and muttering to himself.

Draco returned to his compartment thinking about what he just saw and trying to find new ways to tease the trio.

At the Sorting Ceremony, everything seemed back to normal between the members of the Golden Trio.

The first day of school, Harry was once again woke up by nausea. Getting quickly out of bed, he put on a pair of jeans and ran to the bathroom. As he was drinking water to remove the smell and taste of vomit from his mouth, he felt something hard pocking him in his pocket.

Retrieving it he recognised the pregnancy test Dudley had gave him. He opened it and read the instructions. Shrugging, he decided to try it, after all, what were the risks? A few minutes after, a dazzled Harry marched out of the bathroom, got dressed, took his school supplies and ran to the library. An hour after, he met his friends at the breakfast table and went to his first lesson.

A few days after, eyeing the test he had left in his trunk, as if hiding it would hide its results, he decided to face reality and symbolised his decision by throwing it in the common room trash basket under a torn piece of parchment.

Kikipi the House Elf was very impressed, it was the first time he entered in the Headmaster's office. Even the tight grip his mother had on his shoulder couldn't stop him from gawking at his surrounding. He was startled when Dumbledore kneeled in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to tell me exactly where you found this" he stated, showing the young House Elf the pregnancy test.

"Kikipi found it in the basket, in the common room, in the Gryffondor tower, sir!" he said in one breath. "Is Kikipi in trouble? Kikipi didn't know what it was... Kikipi asked mother, she said go to Dumbledore professor..."

The Headmaster smiled to the trouble House Elf. "No, Kikipi, you're not in trouble, quite the contrary. Would you accept to clean my office with your mother from now on?"

The young House Elf could only squeaked and nod excitedly.

"So it's settled!" beamed Dumbledore.

The two House Elves disappeared with a pop.

As soon as they were out of sight, Dumbledore threw some floo powder in the chimney and call from professor Mac Gonnagal. When she entered, he showed her the test and explained where it was found.

The dinner was nearly finished when Dumbledore startled everybody by clinging his fork on his glass.

"Everybody, I'd like your attention, please..." seeing all eyes on him, he went on. "I'd like every student to go to the infirmary tomorrow, according to the schedule pinned on its door. Ministry order."

The students left the room, speaking between themselves and commenting this piece of new.

The day after, right after the last female student tested negative, Madam Pomfrey gave her report to Dumbledore and Mac Gonnagal. The three adults commented the situation without coming to a conclusion.

The next day was very good for Harry, as he woke without feeling nauseous. Even the smells of breakfast did not triggered his morning sickness, so he was hoping he was rid of it.

The students were beginning on their potion under Snape's supervision when Harry shot to his feet and made a beeline to the door.

"Potter, come back here at once!" Seeing Harry's back retreating quickly towards the nearest bathroom, Snape stepped out of the classroom and called "Malefoy! You survey the students till I'm back" with those words he ran after Harry.

Entering the toilets, he heard Harry retching. Frowning, he crossed his arms on his chest and settled to wait, leaning on the wall.

When Harry left his cabin he was confronted by the frowning Potion Master. He paled and went to rinse his mouth without looking from the floor.

When he was done, he stood there, saying nothing.

"So Potter, are you so afraid of potions you fell the need to storm out of my class?"

"No sir." answered Harry in a little voice.

Snape sighed. "An explanation wouldn't be superfluous, Potter."

Harry kept his eyes downwards and said nothing.

"How long?"

"Sir?" if possible, Harry had paled further.

"How long have you been sick? Why didn't you went to Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's nothing, sir, really. No need to bother Madam Pomfrey, it's just a little cold..." Harry trailed seeing his professor's disbelieving raised eyebrow.

He cleared his throat before mumbling "Three months..." before fainting.

Snape had just enough time to catch him before he cracked his head on the floor. Snape nearly ran to the infirmary. Harry didn't stirred once.

When he arrived, he put Harry on the bed next to Sirius and went to retrieve Madam Pomfrey to whom he explained the circumstances of his arrival.

At the end of his speech, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in front of Harry's stomach. A small bubble of light emerged from it, showing a little foetus on the inside.

Madam Pomfrey seated herself on a chair near the bed and looked at Snape. "I think we found our pregnant student. You should go and fetch Dumbledore."

Snape nodded and left briskly.

When he returned with Dumbledore and Professor Mac Gonnagal, Harry had awoken and was seating at Sirius' bedside. He didn't looked up when they entered.

When Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder, he started and looked at him with teary eyes. Snape fished a vial of potion out of one of his pockets and gave it to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster sighed and sat near Harry.

"Harry, I think we need to speak"

Harry nodded.

"Do you want to take this?" he showed Harry the vial of potion.

"What does it do?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's an abortion potion, Harry." stated Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened and he pushed Dumbledore's hand so hard that the vial fall on the floor and shattered.

"Harry, you can't do this alone, you know, you're much too young..."

Harry hugged his legs to his chest. "I don't care, I want to keep this baby" he murmured.

Dumbledore tried another angle of approach. "Harry, can you at least tell us how it happened? Who is the other father? You shouldn't keep him out of this..."

Harry sighed. "It was after the end of the feast last year. He was drunk, I think. But I love him so much that I couldn't bring myself to say no, knowing I could only have him this one time. I didn't even knew I could end up pregnant, I should have taken my precautions... I don't want him to feel responsible of me, to feel obliged to help me..." He smiled a little. "Beside, this way, I will always have a piece of him with me."

The four adults were stunned. Dumbledore tried anew. "Harry, you know you won't be able to keep it a secret for long..."

Harry looked him in the eyes "I can for now. Will you?" he eyed each adult in turn.

Dumbledore sighed sadly and stood up. "Alright Harry, we'll do it your way for now. You are excused from classes today... Madam Pomfrey will set you some appointments for your check ups." He left with Professor Mac Gonnagal.

Snape was the last to leave, and thus the only one to heard Harry telling Sirius that he didn't want his lover to be hurt by his parents.

When he had caught up with Mac Gonnagal and Dumbledore, he explained to them what he had witnessed.

"Great!" Dumbledore huffed "That will only left out Mr Longbottom! Now we will have to survey him to try and find who the other father is!"

Mac Gonnagal chided "Don't forget the ex-seventh year who left school last year..."

"I don't think it's a Gryffondor, he wouldn't be so adamant on not saying who it is..." mused Snape.

They settled for a survey of Harry and a little bugging, thinking that maybe if Harry was upset enough he may gave them some clue as to who the mysterious genitor was.

The month of October was quickly coming to an end, as was Harry's fourth month. He was only now beginning to show the slightest, and has taken to wear Dudley's old clothes to hide it.

As it was, he was quite fed up; everywhere he turned he could feel eyes on him, spying every move he made, remarking everybody he spoke to. Every teacher has been told of his condition, except Hagrid, as it was well known he couldn't keep a secret, and was nagging him at the end of each lesson to get him to reveal the name of his lover.

November passed and Harry had to resign from his position in his house team. As he was showing more, he had to resolve to go to Madam Malkins to get robes to hide it. He began to crave some weird combinations of food.

December come and soon it was Christmas. Harry's best present this year was to be able to see Remus, who had finally been declared safe by the Ministry and was working with them in order to pass new laws granting werewolves more rights. Sirius was finally showing some signs of waking.

January neared, and with it, Harry's seventh month. Remus had bought a little cottage in Hogsmead, to be near Harry. He had known of the pregnancy as soon as he had caught scent of Harry and taught him a concealment charm, on Harry's insistence to hide it from his comrades as it was now clearly identifiable. Dumbledore bugging him to know the identity of the other father was useless, has Remus had taken an oath to Harry that he wouldn't tell.

The end of the holidays brought the return of Harry's friends and foes, and the appearance of a suddenly subdued Draco Malefoy.

Three days after the beginning of the new term, Draco stormed out of the breakfast table after having received a letter from his father.

As the Gryffondors and Slytherins were trooping outside of the castle to go to their care of the magical creatures class, Pansy Parkinson's shout of "Draco! Stay where you are!" made them all look up : on the roof of the astronomy tower, was standing Draco Malefoy.

Blaise Zabini went with a few students to warn the teachers, while Pansy tried to talk Draco out of his idea.

All the girls screamed, some fainted when Draco let himself fall from the roof. The only person clear headed enough to try something was Hermione, and even her couldn't overcome sufficiently her shock to be really efficient as the only spell she could think of was Wingardium Leviosa. But it was enough to save Draco's life.

Snape and Mac Gonnagal arrived just in time to see Draco's unconscious body being lowered to the ground by a white faced Hermione.

As Mac Gonnagal took care of the students and brought them all in the Great Hall, Snape scooped Draco in his arms and brought him to the infirmary.

Harry, who had been in for his monthly check up eyed them curiously but refrained to speak as he sat at Sirius' bedside.

Madam Pomfrey quickly examined Draco and, finding no hurts, she enervated him.

As she went to fetch the Headmaster, Snape sat near Draco whose only movement was to wipe the tears flowing on his face.

As Dumbledore entered, he quickly casted a silencing charm around Draco's bed before asking him what his reasons were. Draco stayed silent. Snape had no success either, as Draco only stay seated on his bed, looking at the wall in front of him. He only reacted when Dumbledore told him he had to warned his parents, and it was to turn tearful eyes to him, but otherwise he stayed silent.

This evening, Draco refused to eat. Seeing this, Harry, who was paying Sirius a visit, went to his bed, and to the surprise of Snape, who was still trying to make Draco speak, slapped him in the face. This caught Draco's attention all right.

"What do you think you're doing? I heard about the little stunt you pulled this morning. How could you? I knew you were just a cowardly bastard, but what I didn't knew was that I had to add selfish to this list! Did you thought of your fellow Slytherin? No, of course not, all that import to you is one Draco Malefoy!" Harry was taking a deep breath to go on when Draco cried in anguish "You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?"

"I can't ... My father found me a fiancée, he want me to marry her at the end of the school year..." Tears were now flowing again.

Harry raised an eyebrow "And? Isn't it what old pureblood families do?" he asked coldly.

Draco looked at his blanket and answered in a little voice "I don't like females, all my father want is an heir to continue the family name..."

Harry climbed on the bed and enfolded him in his arms, rocking a now openly crying Draco.

"He doesn't even care of what I want!" he sobbed.

"Did you told him you were not attracted to females?" Harry asked gently.

Draco shuddered. "I can't, he would kill me..." he hided his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe you should explain this to him, say in a public place, to stop him from making a scene..." Harry mused "Or ask for somebody to intercede for you, somebody you trust... The worst that can happen is your father disowning you... At least you will know where you stand, as well as who are your true friends... Promise me you'll speak to him, OK?"

Draco thought a moment. "Will you stay with me when I speak to him?" he asked, eyeing Harry in the eyes. Harry nod "If that's what you want..."

Draco sighed a little "After all, it's his loss if he disown me, fuck my father!"

Harry giggled "No thank you, but I'll pass on this one!"

Draco laughed softly.

"That's more the spirit!" Harry beamed "Now, why don't you sleep a little?"

Draco yawned before making himself confortable on Harry's chest "Stay?" he implored him.

Seeing Harry's nod, he quickly went to sleep.

Harry looked up, right in the eyes of one Lucius Malefoy, who had been standing here unnoticed during their conversation.

For a few moments the only noise everybody could hear was the tic tac of the big grandfather's clock standing in a corner. Snape was the first to react, as he shot to his feet to greet his old Slytherin comrade, and, perhaps, to stop him from latching at his son.

Malefoy senior was rooted to the spot, making it obvious for Harry that he had heard the whole conversation.

Harry was still wondering how to explain everything when Snape hesitantly put his hand on Lucius' arm. Lucius then turned towards him and murmured "I had no idea..." He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked imploringly at Snape "Am I so frightening to talk to?"

Snape sighed. "Potter, you take care of young mister Malefoy, I'll deal with his father." He quietly ordered Harry before dragging Lucius out of the infirmary and right into the Headmaster's office.

An hour later, it was a small procession who entered the infirmary and stopped by Draco's and Harry's bed, seeing as it was composed of Snape, Dumbledore and both Malefoy spouses.

Narcissa ran to her son and kneeled at his side, devoring his still form with her eyes to make sure he really was alright.

Lucius stood behind her, while Snape sat in his chair and the Headmaster in another. Sensing his presence was too much, Harry made for leaving but Draco's arms around his waist stopped him, as he couldn't move without waking him.

As he was trying to wiggle his way out of Draco's arms, he felt them tighten around his waist.

"You promised you'll stay" Draco's voice was muffled by his position on Harry's chest.

"But, your parents need to speak with you now..." Harry tried to reason with him.

Draco lift his head a little. He eyed his parents and went back to his previous position. "You stay. Besides it was your idea to have someone with me when I speak with them. And I won't let you go."

Harry could only gasp as Draco made himself more comfortable on his chest.

Snape was smirking, Narcissa was openly smiling and Lucius' lips were curling a little. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like stroboscopes.

Harry gulped. Draco turned his head towards his parents and arched an eyebrow. "So, you wanted to speak with me, I'm listening." He drawled.

Lucius stepped in front of them and addressed Draco. "I didn't know I was so impossible to talk to. I'm sorry, Draco... Of course I won't force you to marry her against your will!"

Draco quickly stood and went to hug his father, quickly joined by his mother.

Harry sighed and tried to leave the bed but his attempt was completely unsuccessful. He was glad that everybody had their eyes turn on the family hug to notice him, but he was wrong, as Draco's next words proved it.

"Harry? Something wrong?"

He quickly looked up to see everybody looking at him and blushed deep red before answering "No, no problem at all, nope! Now that you had reconcile with your parents why don't you go and have a nice lunch with them in Hogsmead? I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't mind..."he beamed.

His smile strained a little as he saw everybody looking at him. "Hu?" he nervously swallowed as Draco pointed his wand at him. "Did you think I was stupid, Potter? Finite Incantatum!"

Harry looked horrified as his pregnancy was clearly revealed.

Draco looked smug "See? Your distraction techniques won't work with me."

Harry redoubled his efforts to get up. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Draco stepped in front of him and gave him his hand as support. After a few moments of hesitation, Harry took it and allowed Draco to pull him to his feet. When he was finished, he tried to take his hand back but Draco kept it in his own.

Harry looked up astonished. Draco smiled at him and whispered to him "Besides I am not stupid, I know how you were sick each morning for a few months, and how you suddenly started to eat everything you could with mint sauce, and when I say everything, I mean everything, even pumpkin juice..." He winked at a deeply red Harry.

Dumbledore's twinkling nearly blinded everyone in the room.

"And if you think I will let you leave a second time, you're dead wrong!" he added in a fierce tone.

Harry's eyes flow from one adult in the room to the other before he backed up to the wall, encircling protectively his abdomen and chanting "nonononono" as a protection spell.

Draco stepped in front of him, stunned "Why?" he asked extending a cautious hand towards Harry.

"It's not yours..." Harry began but stopped as Draco lift his chin with one hand and captured his fleeing eyes with his own.

"Somehow I seriously doubt it. But I think I know of a way to prove what you're saying." He smirked.

Without leaving his eyes from Harry's, he asked "Professor? Could you brew a paternity potion?"

Harry's breathing was swallow and irregular as he was panicking. The only thing keeping him up was Draco's hand. And even this was not enough as he felt his world becoming black.

Draco deftly caught him and carrying him, put him on the bed he had had so much trouble to leave.

He then seated himself on the edge of the bed, never letting go of Harry's hand. He jumped a little when his father put his hand on his shoulder. "So, I take it he's the one you want?" he asked his son. Seeing Draco's eager nod, he smiled. "How long?" he enquired.

"Since the beginning of last year... But I only managed to gather the courage to act on my feelings at the year's end feast." He softly answered.

A few minutes of silence stretched. Suddenly, Draco sighed. "I don't understand, why does he refuse me? I mean, I know he fancies me, I saw how he looked at me, and when we... Well he told me he loved me... Why is he rejecting me now?"

Just then, the closing of the door, marking Snape's return woke Harry up. He shot upright and sat on the bed, looking stunned for a few minutes when he caught sight of his surroundings before eyeing everybody in turn and ending by a worried Draco, who was quick to smile at him.

"You know, even if it's not mine, I would gladly accept it, as it is a piece of you..." he told Harry, brushing some strands of hair from his face.

Harry kept silent, and looked at the blanket.

"But, as it is, Professor?" he extended his hand towards Snape who picked his finger with a small needle and let three drops of his blood fall in the vial of potion he was carrying.

Harry made no move to stop Draco as he took his hand and picked his finger with another needle. As soon as Harry's blood landed in the potion, it began to swirl and a cloud of white smoke lazily drifted in the air, before rolling around Draco and Harry, showing everybody that Draco was indeed Harry's baby's father.

Harry hided his face in his hands and began to sob heavily. Draco, stunned by this enfolded him in his arms and tried to soothe him, all the while shooting panicked glances towards his parents. Both of them were standing there, completely clueless.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up. "Don't worry, it's not as it seems" he reassured Draco, and proceeded to explain how Harry had stubbornly refused to tell who the other father was, in order to protect him.

"He was... protecting me? But from what?" blinked Draco.

His father yelped "I know!" he exclaimed, waving away the incredulous looks his wife and Snape were giving him. "He thought we would hurt you if we knew, as you did!" Seeing his wife's face, he snorted. "Come on, it's the only solution!"

"Harry, love?" asked Draco, "Is my father again completely out of his mind or is he, by an absolute miracle, right on the tracks?"

Harry left his face and looked at Draco "You love me?" he whispered.

Draco laughed a little "Of course I do!" he mock scowled Harry. "And the only way you get to be pardoned for hiding this from me, is to marrying me!"

Harry looked at him, speechless.

Draco frowned "You don't love me anymore?" he said with faked sobs.

"More than anything" Harry assured him just a few seconds before he was swept in a deep kiss.

"Yeah! We're gonna have a party!" cried Lucius, jumping in place. Draco and Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Okay" sighed a rusty voice, "who gave him sugar?"

Everybody turned towards Sirius' bed to see him attempting to sit.

"Wee!" squeaked Lucius before throwing himself into Sirius' arms and hugging him tightly.

"Please, someone tell me he only had a little bit of sugar..."

"Nope" giggled Lucius "I ate the whooole stock!"

Sirius sighed "Great! Now he's on sugar high!"

Harry stood up with a bit of help from Draco and ran to Sirius. He took his hand and squeezed it. "Sirius! I've missed you so much!"

Sirius smiled at him and, eyeing Harry's stomach, he raised an eyebrow. "OK, what did I missed?"

Lucius bounced from his seat on the edge of the bed "We're going to have a party! They're going to be wed!"

"O-kay" said Sirius "does somebody has a more complete resume, or do I have to settle for Mister sugar-high?"

Lucius pouted. Just then Remus entered the infirmary on one of his bi-weekly visit. He had no time to register that Sirius was awake that Lucius was hugging him and, gripping his hands, engaged him in a wild round.

When he let go, Remus stood dazzled, before he faced Sirius' bed and pointed towards Lucius, arching an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Sugar-high" mouthed Sirius. Remus nodded.

Lucius yawned, and settled on the bed near Sirius. He was soon asleep.

"I'm still waiting for my resume, you know..." pouted Sirius.

Harry's smile nearly broke his face in two as he proceeded to tell his godfather everything that had happen during his coma.

When he was done, they remarked that Snape was missing. He soon returned with a small vial full of a transparent potion.

"Good" Remus nodded, "he'll need it."

Sirius explained with a smirk that it was a headache suppressing potion.

Narcissa sighed and proceed to get the discussion back on tracks.

February, the 14th. Harry and Draco had decided to get married on this day of the lovers.

It was a beautiful ceremony, where everyone attended. Remus, Sirius and Snape discretely surveyed Lucius to be sure he didn't went on a sugar-high.

March, the fifteenth. Harry was awoken by a sharp pain in his abdomen, quickly followed by others. Draco soon wake up too, either because he sensed the trouble his husband was in, or because Harry had gripped his hand and was squeezing it in rhythm with his contractions.

After a few seconds of panic, Draco carried Harry to the infirmary where he gave birth to a green eyed baby boy.

"Must be all this mint..." Draco commented, making everybody laugh.


End file.
